


Moonlight

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Frank and Karen end up at the same cartel house, where the product comes from some strange new opium plant.  When they get back to her place, Karen decides the night's had enough excitement, and throws on some nice, calming Fellowship of the Ring.Except she's not calm.  And neither is Frank.Kinktober Day 7: Aphrodisiacs





	Moonlight

_ I kiss his fingertips, as I’m wishing he’s all mine, he’s giving me Elvis with some James Dean in his eyes, puts his lips on my neck, makes me wanna give him my body - I be falling for you, baby, and I just can’t stop. _

They’d agreed that the night needed to come to a calm end, after the rivers of bullshit that they’d each dealt with pursuing the rogue branch of the cartel that had popped up on the Hudson.

Karen got a tip that they’d been pushing some strange new opiate, and she wasn’t disappointed when she’d stumbled upon the sticky sweatshop full of floor-to-ceiling opium plants - except they didn’t  _ look _ like opium plants.  The flowers had been an odd, shimmery grayish-blue and the pods were swollen and wept an opaque blue liquid.  She’d been able to take a few photos on her phone from the darkened staircase before a heavy gloved hand clapped over her mouth.

She was about to bite down when Frank softly shushed her, pointing at the cartel members standing watch over the sweat-drenched workers.

It took about two and a half minutes for him to finish them off.

After a solid chewing-out from both parties in Frank’s van (“You shouldn’t’ve even  _ been there,”  _ Frank had spat, to which Karen had thrown up her hands and cried out, “And when the fuck did you get back to the Kitchen?  Where the  _ fuck _ have you been?”), they ended up at her place, each stepping into the shower to get the itching opium spores off their bodies, and Karen had decided to put on a movie so they could decompress.

“Really?” Frank asks, chuckling as he splays his arms over the top of her sofa.  Karen falls into the seat beside him, pulling her legs under herself. “You put on  _ Lord of the Rings _ when you wanna relax?”

“Hey, I’ve fallen asleep to this movie more times than I can remember.”  She smiles, and though that itchiness from the shop still lingers at the back of her skull, she leans into the seat cushions, pulling a blanket across her lap and into Frank’s.  His arm brushes her back, and she feels him begin to pull it away, then leave it.

As the music begins to flare, Karen starts to regret the blanket; even though fall is sweeping through Hell’s Kitchen, the night is unseasonably hot, and nearly as sticky as the sweatshop.  Her hands have gone clammy, and she tries to rub them off on her pajama shorts without Frank noticing.

“You alright?” he asks, not looking at her, and something in the rumble of his voice makes her stomach swoop.  She shifts in her spot, and a shiver runs down her back from where his arm presses to her shoulder blades, followed by a tingling that feels like someone’s shooting sparks into her.

“Mhm.”  The small sound comes out higher than she means to, and she can feel Frank shifting beside her.  She extends her legs out into his lap, and Frank rests his hand on her ankle.

“You, uh...you still feel kinda itchy?”

She looks up; he’s still fixed on the TV, but a bead of sweat lingers at his temple, and he almost looks like he’s grinding his teeth, the way he’s holding his jaw.  Suddenly Karen’s aware of her own heart beating too loudly in her chest, and then her hand has flitted out to swipe the sweat away from his forehead.

“Karen,” he breathes, catching her wrist in his hand.  She’s vaguely aware of the heavy rise and fall of his chest, but right now he’s looking at her, and the way his eyes blaze into hers makes her feel like the itch is never gonna stop, like the heat has seeped into her bones and is squeezing them tight together.

“Frank, what’s going on?”  She doesn’t mean to whisper, but it’s like the air has left her lungs, because all she can smell is gunpowder and sweat, and it takes a moment to register that it’s  _ him _ , Frank is what’s hot and itchy, and  _ he’s _ the one who can fix this…

“I think - ”  He clears his throat and then swallows thickly, and the earnesty in his expression makes her feel hot from her head to her toes.  “I think it may have to do with that cartel, Karen.”

She remembers the opium plants.  She remembers his hand around her wrist, and she swallows, too, glancing down at it.  He lets go, and the feeling of the ghost of his palm against her skin burns hotter than if he hadn’t touched her at all.

The plants played with them.  The opiate was, well, more than an opiate.

“I don’t care,” she mumbles.

“What?”

“I don’t care.  If it  _ does  _ have something to do with the cartel.”  She shifts, leaning toward him. And now it’s like she can hear  _ his  _ heart beating, her hands moving of their own accord, folding into fists at the front of his shirt.  “I don’t care, I want to…” She whines when he brushes hair away from her face, the tips of his fingers tickling that sensitive spot behind her ear.  “I  _ want _ you, Frank.”

He leans forward to kiss her so fast their teeth meet first, but when his tongue finds her lips and runs smoothly along each, she fists his hair in her hands, pulling herself into him.  Frank’s hands are on her waist before she can move into him, and he’s slid her into his lap, his rock-hard erection pressed to her thigh through the blanket between them.

Karen breaks for breath, and Frank does not waste the opportunity to get her thin camisole up over her head, leaning into her to catch one of her stiffened nipples in his mouth, his tongue rolling over the tight little peak, and Karen cocks her head back, groaning into the air.  His hands move down to the curve of her ass, his fingertips clenching tight into her flesh. Karen’s hips twitch against him, and Frank releases her nipple with a soft pop.

She puts her weight on her knees, straightening up.  Just feeling his cock through all these layers...it’s not enough.  She wonders just how high she is, how it feels like her pussy is singing for him, keening for him to be inside her, the way she’s tingling right now.

Frank gets the hint.  He holds her ass up with one hand and uses the other to ball up the blanket and toss it aside, then to push his sweatpants down his hips and free his throbbing dick from his underwear.  Frank grunts into her neck, closing his teeth over the place where her neck meets her shoulder - Karen bites her lip, feeling her stomach clench.

“Fuck me, Frank,” she hisses, curling her fingers into the coarse hairs at the back of his neck.

He nods and reaches between them to yank down her shorts and panties, and when the head of his cock brushes her slit, Karen takes in a shuddering gasp.

Every time he glides over her wet heat, it’s like the air gets sucked out of Karen’s head.  She closes her eyes, dizzy with want, and her hand ghosts down to guide him into her, and as she sinks onto him, he lets out a low growl, jerking his cock up hard into her.

“Shit, Karen,” he rumbles, and the feeling of his stubble between her tits sends a jolt of electricity straight down her spine.

Karen bounces down onto him, her ass slapping against his thighs.

But at this angle, it’s not enough.  

It doesn’t put out the fire deep in her belly, only makes it hotter.

“More, Frank.”  She pulls his head closer, arching into him, into his hot tongue teasing her nipple back and forth, into his chapped lips gently scratching her tender skin.  “God, please, fuck me hard, Frank…”

He sweeps an arm under her waist and flips her over onto her back.  Karen crosses her ankles behind his back, angling her hips upward so he can fuck deep into her, so he can fill her the way she needs him to.

His cock digs into her, edging her closer and closer, and it’s almost as if every thick inch pushing deep into her core sets her body alight, because she’s pressing herself into him.  Making sure every square inch of her is touching him. Making sure her tits don’t leave his chest as he thrusts his cock deeper and deeper, until her legs are quaking and she’s groaning out his name, her throat tight with how fucking  _ bad she needs him _ \- 

And Frank’s drops his head onto her shoulder, grunting as he shoots his seed deep, finally giving her some release when the hot cum paints her inside.

Karen inhales, realizing her fingernails have traced hard into his back, and she eases her hold on him, pressing her palms to his shoulder blades to keep him close.

“Fuck,” she sighs. “God damn…”

But she’s nowhere near close to done with him, and he’s nowhere near close to soft.

“Pussy still hot?” Frank asks, and the baseness of his language mixed with the gruffness of his voice makes Karen twitch around him again.  She grins.

“Only if you fuck me against the wall this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought <3  
> Title and lyrics from Ariana Grande's "Moonlight"


End file.
